Reflejo
by Lovergreen
Summary: [AU][ONE-SHOT]. "¿Alguna vez has sentido que tú, no eres exactamente... tú?"


Es increíble como de repente todo tu mundo puede cambiar por el hecho de sólo querer hacer algo que te da satisfacción a ti mismo.

Entre hacer lo que las personas – sobre todo tu familia – quieren que hagas y lo que tú quieres hacer con tu vida, hay una fina línea que puede desatar un completo caos. Sobre todo si eres una princesa, hija única, heredera al trono, comprometida desde cuna y con un hombre que bien podría ser tu padre.

Estaba en mi recamara, sentada frente a un tocador con estilo Victoriano, viendo mi reflejo en cada uno de los tres espejos que lo componían, regalo de mi abuela a mis diecisiete años. Recuerdo haberme puesto muy feliz, la verdad desde que lo había visto lo deseaba. En ese entonces, cuando me veía en el espejo, lograba ver una jovencita jovial, con ganas de ver el mundo, encontrar y ser feliz con mis padres y la gente de mi reino.

Ahora sentada viéndome, solo lograba ver un caparazón, una joven que debía cumplir con lo que sus padres –reyes– le mandaban; debía casarme, quisiera o no.

Sabía que nunca iba a ser la hija ideal, no seguía las reglas de etiqueta que mi madre tan marcadamente desde pequeña me inculcaba, no seguía al pie de la letra el protocolo de mantenerme callada en conversaciones, si quería defender mi punto de vista, lo hacía y, posteriormente, recibía un regaño de mi padre o madre.

Mi padre – de una manera no muy sutil – me hizo ver que mi obligación con el reino debía tomar seriedad, que debía ser una señorita casamentera perfecta, que debía dejar de ser tan inmadura y por una vez en mi vida hacer algo bueno por mi familia: _Coser y cocinar no es todo Kagome, debes aprender a ser una esposa perfecta, una señorita recatada y sobre todo, cumplidora con tu futuro esposo. Y también, aprender a mantenerte callada cuando se requiere._

Luego de eso dio la vuelta y me dejo sola, como siempre lo hacía cada noche desde hace un año, desde el día que mi abuela me regaló mi tocador.

Ella murió a los tres meses de mi cumpleaños, y entendí que estaba sola. Mi madre solo hacia lo que mi padre quería, así que nunca estaba disponible siquiera para mantener una charla conmigo sobre que condimento queda mejor con la carne de cordero, mi padre no me trataba como una hija porque pensaba que los sentimientos eran para débiles; y ahora, mirando mis propios ojos en el espejo, no veía salida a mi vida.

Solo me quedaba un escape: salir de noche al lago que estaba al lado del castillo. Era mi manera de alejarme y creerme la ilusión de que podía ser libre, la única manera de pensar que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera.

No había cenado ese día, había estado sentada en el pequeño taburete contemplando a la joven que a veces pensaba era una desconocida para mi, veía mi cabello negro, tomado en un fino peinado lleno de rizos en el cual mi pequeña corona encajaba a la perfección, sin ningún mechón de cabello fuera de lugar. Una cara fina, nariz pequeña, labios gruesos y ojos grandes de color avellana. Sin embargo yo sabía, que esa no era yo. Mi reflejo era triste, rayando en lo amargado.

No asistir a la cena, obviamente desató la ira de mi padre. Esa tarde había asistido al palacio Lord Naraku. Mi prometido.

Desde que llegó le hice ver con mi gesto indiferente que no obtendría nada de mí, a pesar de que de alguna manera no podía negarme al matrimonio, haría lo imposible por escapar de él. Cuando se me informó que Lord Naraku estaría presente en el banquete de la cena, decidí declinar de la comida, diciendo que no me sentía bien y que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Ya había oscurecido, yo seguía sentada. Debía darme prisa y salir del palacio, Él debía estar esperándome.

Cuando mi madre descubrió que una vez salí del palacio en la noche, casi le da un ataque al corazón. Cuando mi padre lo supo, casi me abofetea frente a sus súbditos, pero lo único que hizo fue controlarse, respirar profundo y redoblar el número de guardias en el castillo. Fuera de mi habitación también.

Eso no me impediría salir.

Conseguí una red de túneles, los cuales –luego de perderme varias veces – me ayudaron a salir del castillo todas las noches, solamente para verlo. Solamente para sentirme libre. Me quite mi corona, la dejé en el tocador y me dispuse a salir.

Cuando llegué al lago lo vi sentado a las raíces del árbol que había sido testigo de mis lágrimas y nuestras conversaciones. También de su declaración de amor, de mi indecisión y de su dolor cuando supo que yo estaba comprometida. Pero también fue testigo de nuestro primer beso, aquel en el cual le demostraba todo lo que significaba para mi.

La luz de la luna le daba un aire misterioso, su cabello negro brillaba y podía apreciar sus facciones relajadas, tenía un rostro fuerte, una nariz recta, unas cejas que enmarcaban a la perfección sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, que ahora se encontraban escondidos detrás de sus parpados. Amaba cuando me miraba, y lo amaba a él. Me senté cerca de él para poder contemplarlo mejor por unos minutos.

—Inuyasha — Lo llamé de manera suave, pensando que se había quedado dormido. Sin embargo de manera rápida abrió sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, dejándome apreciar cuan hermoso se veía cuando las líneas en sus mejillas se marcaban.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías— Me dijo con picardía mientras alzaba una ceja. Sonreí de manera forzada, no me sentía bien. Inmediatamente adoptó una postura preocupada, y sus cejas se juntaron en un frunce que me hacia sonrojar, me estaba mirando fijamente, era la única persona que no le importaba mi título de princesa y las reglas de sociedad, me hacía sentir normal, me hacía sentir que era más que una pieza del reino. — Dime que ocurre, ¿por qué estás triste?— Me preguntó mientras tomaba un rizo de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

—Lord Naraku estuvo hoy en el palacio— Sentí inmediatamente como su gesto se tensaba. El sentía lo mismo que yo, el sabia que las cosas se estaban complicando, que lo que nosotros teníamos muy poco importaba a mis padres y tarde o temprano nos tendríamos que separar.

—No dejaré que te separen de mí, no me importa si debo enfrentar yo solo a un ejército de ese hombre, no te llevará. — Dijo con convicción. Lo miré con una sonrisa. Siempre era así de arrebatado y hacia las cosas como le salieran en el momento; no medía los peligros a los cuales se enfrentaba y era el hombre más testarudo del mundo.

—No puedes decir eso— Le respondí con la misma sonrisa— No dejaría jamás que tu vida peligrara por enfrentarte solo a un batallón. Sabes que yo lo enfrentaría contigo, me has enseñado bien a usar una espada y he mejorado mucho con el arco. — Estaba orgullosa de mi progreso, amaba sentirme útil. Había logrado con una frase hacer que mi malestar se esfumara y ahora pudiera sonreír de manera sincera, como si nada estuviera pasando y yo fuera una mujer libre para casarme con quien yo quisiera.

—Bueno, soy feliz al saber que estarás conmigo— Dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba mis manos para poder levantarme también. — Te traje un obsequio.— Me sonrió mientras de su chaleco negro sacaba una pequeña bolsita blanca amarrada con un listón azul. — Espero que te agrade.

Sabía que estaba apenado, a pesar de la oscuridad, la luz que la luna nos daba era suficiente para notar su sonrojo. Yo también estaba sonrojada, estaba de más decir que mi cara no perdía esa sonrisa casi boba. Lo amaba, en serio que sí.

Deposito la bolsita en una de mis manos y sentí inmediatamente lo suave que era, y pesaba un poco.

Lo abrí casi que de manera desesperada, riéndome en el proceso y también sintiendo nervios de lo que podía ser, ya me había regalado cosas antes, pero sentía que esto era especial.

No me equivoque.

Cuando saqué el objeto de la bolsita, noté inmediatamente el brillo de la plata, era un broche para el cabello. Tenía una hermosa perla de color rosado que brillaba en tonos morados también, era hermosa.

—Es precioso Inuyasha— Le dije emocionada y sintiendo el escozor de las lagrimas en mis ojos. Esta vez, eran de felicidad.

—Ésta es mi promesa Kagome: jamás me separaré de ti, voy a luchar hasta el último aliento para mantenerte a mi lado y hacerte feliz siempre.— Sus palabras llenas de amor y pasión me hicieron saber que no estaba sola, que a pesar de que mi vida era un caos en el palacio, junto a él era perfecta.

—Te amo, Inuyasha— Se sorprendió. Entendía por qué. Hasta ahora no le había dicho que lo amaba, sólo le había dicho que lo quería más allá de mi misma. Note la sorpresa en sus ojos y en como poco a poco su sonrisa se mostraba y esta tocaba sus ojos. Lo había hecho feliz, eso me encantaba.

—También te amo, Kagome.— Se acerco lentamente a mí, colocando su mano en mi mejilla. Ansiaba besarlo de nuevo, esperé casi tres semanas desde la última vez que lo había visto. Cuando sentí que sus labios tocaron los míos, sabía que estaba completa. Aquí quería quedarme. Junto a él.

Cuando nos separamos que lo pude ver, sus ojos estaban brillantes y hermosos, llenos de felicidad, los míos debían estar de la misma manera. Mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho y casi podía escuchar el corazón de él.

Ahora sabia, que papel quería para mí. Mi papel estaba al lado de Inuyasha.

Ya no quería sentarme a ver mi reflejo oscuro y vacío en mi habitación. Quería que al ver mi reflejo, el suyo estuviera junto al mío.

—Llévame contigo.— Le pedí sin titubeos, sin dudas. El me miro sorprendido nuevamente, dos veces en una noche, puntos para mí.

—Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.— Me dijo con la sonrisa más brillante que jamás haya visto en él.

Estaba dejando todo atrás, mi padre sufriría un ataque de rabia y mi madre un colapso nervioso al ver mi desaparición. Ellos no me entenderían nunca. Mucho menos aceptarían mi relación con Inuyasha, él no era de sangre azul. Pero yo lo amaba. El me amaba y me hacía sentir completa.

Comenzaría una nueva vida a su lado, sabiendo siempre que al mirarme en el espejo, el estará también conmigo, tomando mi mano.

 **Fin.**


End file.
